Ready for Freddy
by IncognitoCreeper
Summary: This is my first ever attempt at writing a fan fic. Essentially, This is a telling of my first moments playing fnaf, only written from Mike's point of view. Yes, I used the original dialogue. I hope you enjoy this "wonderful" (It sucks) piece of work by me, The Incognito Creeper.


Ready for Freddy

"Hello? Hello? I just wanted to leave you a message to help you get settled in…" The voice on the phone said nervously. The voice sounded like a man, aged 35 or so. _Ugh… I hate these… they're always along the lines of "Thanks for working with us, blah blah blah."_ Mike complained to himself , as he sighed. He looked around the desk seemed to dominate the whole of the room, save for his chair and the 2 doors on each side. _I wonder why the doors are so big…_ There was a fan on the desk, along with other various objects. There was a poster on the back wall, with Bonnie on the left, Freddy in the middle, and Chica on the right. Their eyes seemed to follow Mike around the room, and it made him shudder. _Well, I guess I better check the cameras._ "...'Upon discovering that injury or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced," the guy on the phone rattled on. Mike looked up suddenly. _Wait, what!? Injury or death… he's probably just messing with me…_ "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night…" the man said. _That's odd… _Mike thought nervously. _I better actually pay attention._ "So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

_Oh my god… Why did I take this job? Please let this just be a joke… Yeah, it's probably just a joke…_ Mike reassured himself as a drop of sweat dripped down his face. _I better make sure the animatronics haven't moved… _Mike checked the camera, and he saw something that shot fear into him. "WHERE'S BONNIE!? OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!", he screamed, as he flipped through the cameras.

"There you are, you little… You better stay there." Mike said, as he sighed in relief. Bonnie hadn't moved at all. He was probably just imagining things.

The guy on the phone was still talking. "...They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area." he chuckled nervously, and Mike shuddered. _Oh god… that isn't good… let's NOT do that, thank you very much._ Mike thought, as he sweated more and he shuddered. He checked the time. _It's only 1 AM… this is gonna be a looooooooooong night._ Mike checked the cameras again, then proceeded to stare in disbelief.

"Where's Bonnie and Chica!? Where are they!?" Mike cried as he searched the cameras. He checked his door lights. "Ok… not there. Good… but where ARE they…?" Mike said, as he flipped through the cameras again. He checked the backstage camera, and nearly dropped the camera monitor from sheer shock. "Oh, hi, Bonnie… how you doin'? Just gonna stare at me? Ok. Now, where the HELL is Chica?", Mike checked the kitchen camera, and there was a lot of banging and metal ringing. "Ok… She's in the kitchen… Ugh, why did I take this job?" Mike complained, as he checked the door lights again. He checked the cameras, but in the midst of his search, the camera cut to static. "Woah, there! What the hell just happened!?" Mike shouted, as he flipped through the cameras trying to regain connection.

After a while, Mike gave up and checked his door lights again. "Oh, HELL NO! Not today, you douche!" Mike yelled as he closed the left door. "Hey, Bonnie! You do you, and I'll do me, and we won't do each other, probably." He checked the clock, and sighed with relief. "Oh, thank god, it's 5 AM. I'm gonna make it!" He exclaimed in joy, then he realized he only had 5% power left. "... Well, I'm screwed."

Suddenly, the power cut off, the lights went out, and his cameras went dead. _Oh, god, oh god, please don't find me… I am NOT ready for Freddy, _Mike thought to himself as he cowered in his chair. Then, there was a set of glowing eyes and teeth in the left doorway, and a little jingle started playing. _Is that Freddy!? Oh, god, go away! Ughhhhhhhh Come on, 6 AM!_ Mike thought to himself, still cowering. Then, like the sounds of Heaven's bells ringing, his phone alarm went off. _It's 6 AM… I hope they leave._ Mike sighed with relief, as the glowing eyes seemed to vanish. There was a jangling of keys, and Mike's boss came through the front door. "Mike! Your shift's up! Let's go!"

Mike ran up to his boss, gave him his set of keys and flashlight, and started towards the door. "Screw this job! I'm not going to die here just because I'm getting paid to stay!" And with those words, Mike ran out to his car, started it, and drove away. But first, he looked back one last time, and swore he would never come back to that horrible place ever again.


End file.
